Primeval Resurrected
My name's Matt Anderson. Two years ago I was hired by a secret government agency called the ARC. I am part of a team of elite individuals who predict, detect, and contain time portals known as anomalies. Just months before I was employed, the ARC's lead scientist Professor Nick Cutter was murdered by his psychopathic wife Helen, who plotted to destroy humanity. ARC members Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and Danny Quinn were sent to stop her, but never returned...or so it seemed. In a miraculous twist of fate, Connor and Abby returned through an anomaly nearly a year later, and soon we were faced with a project called New Dawn, which threatened to destroy all life on Earth. We managed to succeed in stopping it, but the battle rages on, and there's always a new threat. Wherever there's a rip in time, you'll know where to find us... - Matt Anderson's opening introduction in the first episode. This is a new series I am creating. It focuses on the events following series 5, and will center around some of the important plot points from the last series, such as Matt's visit from his alternate self, Jess and Becker's relationship, and the fate of Danny Quinn and his brother Patrick. It also discusses how the ARC no longer needs to keep the anomalies a secret after the Convergence. Everyone now knows about these holes in time, and the ARC has become more of a pest control service than a secret government organization. The series' storyline also has some mingling with that of Primeval: New World, such as guest appearances by Evan Cross, Dylan Weir, and the Albertosaurus that killed Evan's wife, as well as using the same Utahraptor, Albertosaurus, and Triceratops CGI models that appeared in New World. The first series will have ten episodes, each one sixty minutes long (forty-five minutes without the commercials). In the UK, series 1 will premiere on Watch and BBC One in May 2013, and will finish around early July. In Canada and the USA, it will premiere on SPACE and BBC America in September 2013. Series 2 will follow with a February 2014 premiere. There will be two novels written that take place between Series 1 and Series 2: Fresh Blood and Deadly Nights. A third series is also planned, and it is set to air in September 2014. It has now been confirmed that the series will return for a fourth season, but any further details for it are yet to be released. The series will be written and directed by CyborgIguana, a long-time fan of Primeval and Primeval: New World. (Note: Stop adding/deleting things to my story! I'll allow you to edit things like spelling or grammatical errors, but if you want to add your own creatures, characters, or settings then make your own friggin' story!! I appreciate your interest in my story, but I don't like my content being constantly changed. Thank you) Characters Main Characters *Matt Anderson *Abby Maitland *Connor Temple *Hilary Becker *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *More to be revealed soon Recurring Characters *Second Matt Anderson *Princess *Thor *Rex *Sid and Nancy *Duncan *Robert Themes *4 baby Gorgonopsids (nicknamed John, Paul, George, and Ringo by the team after the Beatles) *More to be revealed soon Guest Characters *Unnamed museum visitor 1 *Unnamed museum visitor 2 *Harold Clements *Unnamed woman *Unnamed teenager *Adrian and Justine *Mr Rogers *Nick Cutter (flashback) *Helen Cutter (flashback) *Philip Burton (flashback) *Patrick Quinn (mentioned) *Unnamed farm family *Unnamed dock worker *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Albertosaurus pack-leader (nick-named "Stumpy" by Connor due to his missing his left forearm) *More to be revealed soon Creatures Episode Creatures Season 1 Creatures *Yutyrannus *Lystrosaurus *Giant Moa *Haast's Eagle *Carcharodontosaurus *Unidentified pterosaur *Spinosaurus *Future Spider *Utahraptor *Hatzegopteryx *Future Predator *Future Flightless Bird *Future Primate *Future Vulture *Giraffatitan *Aegisuchus Season 2 Creatures *Troodon *Megalodon *Woolly Mammoth *Neanderthal *Mei long *Euhelopus *Incisivosaurus *Pteranodon *Raptor *Ankylosaur *Titanosaur *Albertosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Saurornitholestes *Styxosaurus *Hesperornis *Enchodus *Squalicorax *Archelon *Mosasaur *Nyctosaurus Season 3 Creatures *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus rex *Protoceratops *Velociraptor *Carnotaurus *Gorgonopsid *Therizinosaurus *Saurolophus *Tarbosaurus *Deltadromeus *Kaprosuchus *Pulmonoscorpius *Hyaenodon *Entelodon *Paraceratherium *Dunkleosteus *Helicoprion *Cameroceras *Eurypterid Recurring Creatures *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex (Princess) 120404-LidaDino-BANNER.jpg|Yutyrannus 800px-Lystr georg1DB.jpg|Lystrosaurus Giant-Moa Dinornis-giganteus.jpg|Giant Moa Haast eagle.jpg|Haast's Eagle 640px-Spino.png|Spinosaurus Image.jpg|Future Spider Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor Hatzegopteryx 1.jpg|Hatzegopteryx 5640734581 82aa76d6ef z.jpg|Giraffatitan 800pxAegisuchusResurrected.png|Aegisuchus MegalodonResurrected.jpeg|Megalodon Woolly-mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Series 4 Future Predator Promo-1-.jpg|Future Predator NeanderthalRessurrected.jpg|Neanderthal 800px-EuhelopusDB2.jpg|Euhelopus Incisivosaurus.jpg|Incisivosaurus Mei.jpg|Mei long 800px-Ankylosaur.jpg|Ankylosaur 800px-Titanosaur.jpg|Titanosaur Pteranodon promo.jpg|Pteranodon Dromaeosaurus.jpg|Raptor 300px-AlbertoResurrected.jpg|Albertosaurus ChasmoResurrected.jpeg|Chasmosaurus SaurornResurrected.jpg|Saurornitholestes 3. Tylosaurus-Primeval.jpg|Mosasaur 3. Styxosaurus.jpg|Styxosaurus Hesperornis.jpeg|Hesperornis 1000px-5x5tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus rex TriceraResurrected.png|Triceratops Squalicorax.jpg|Squalicorax Nyctosaurus 001.jpg|Nyctosaurus Vlcsnap-2011-11-23-23h12m25s96-1-.png|Troodon Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus Enchodus-sw.jpg|Enchodus Archelon1.jpg|Archelon Coelurosauravus1 320x220.jpg|Coelurosauravus 495px-Diictodon promo.jpg|Diictodon 496px-Series 4 Dracorex Promo.jpg|Dracorex 495px-Mammoth promo.jpg|Columbian Mammoth Protoceratops013.jpg|Protoceratops Gorgonops.jpg|Gorgonopsid VelociraptorPR.jpg|Velociraptor 703px-Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Tarbo.jpeg|Tarbosaurus Therizinosaurus-dinosaurs-28287278-512-632.jpg|Therizinosaurus 337912068 0ab511ba75.jpg|Saurolophus Delta.gif|Deltadromeus 1000px-4x2kaprosuchus.jpg|Kaprosuchus Pulmonoscorpius.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius 800px-Indricotherium11.jpg|Paraceratherium Dinohyus, Daeodon, Archaeotherium.jpg|Entelodon 7. Hyaenodon-Primeval.jpg|Hyaenodon 800px-Dunkleosteus interm1DB.jpg|Dunkleosteus 800px-Helicoprion bessonovi1DB.jpg|Helicoprion Locations *Anomaly Research Center *Natural History Museum *Gas Station *City Park *ARC Car Park *Cretaceous Desert *Warehouse *Middle School *Theme Park *London downtown *Reservoir *Farm *London docks *Cemetery *Cretaceous Plain *Oxford Street *Wellington Zoo *Shopping Center *Skate Park *Menagerie *Future Desert *Cretaceous Rainforest *Cretaceous Sea *Construction Zone *Supermarket *Beach Season 1 Episodes Episode 1.1 The team is still recovering from the fifth series' drama, and Matt is still contemplating his visit and warning from the "second Matt". However, the anomalies just won't give the ARC a break, and the team is called to deal with a Yutyrannus on the rampage in the Natural History Museum. Episode 1.2 An anomaly opens outside a gas station, and the ARC team has to round up a herd of Lystrosaurus. But can they get these hefty vegetarians home before their anomaly closes? Episode 1.3 An anomaly leading to Pleistocene New Zealand opens in a city park. A pair of giant moas come through, and as always the ARC has to deal with the situation. No problem, just a few oversized ostriches. But let's see if they feel the same way about the Haast's Eagle that followed the moas into the present. Also, it seems that the alternate Matt is popping up everywhere. Is he just a hallucination, or is he trying to tell Matt something? Episode 1.4 After going through an anomaly located in the ARC's car park, Connor and Abby find themselves trapped in the Cretaceous. And with hungry packs of Carcharodontosaurus stalking them, will they make it back to the present alive? Episode 1.5 The team faces off against a colony of flesh-eating spiders from the future when an anomaly opens in a warehouse. But this anomaly has another surprise in store: an old, long lost friend. Episode 1.6 An anomaly to the early Cretaceous USA opens in a middle school, and a pack of Utahraptors emerge. Danny has been officially re-employed by the ARC, and Lester wants Matt to take this mission off to show Danny around the new building and teach him the ropes. So only Connor, Abby, Becker, and Emily are sent. Episode 1.7 A Hatzegopteryx attacks an amusement park. Though the visitors came for a thrilling experience, this flying monster is a little more thrilling than they wanted. Of course, the ARC is called to send the creature back home, but how will they contain the biggest animal ever to rule the skies? Episode 1.8 The ARC hears reports of a number of gruesome murders in the London downtown area, and decide to investigate. Turns out the murderer is a creature that has become more than acquainted with the ARC over the years. Episode 1.9 A panicked Giraffatitan is released from an anomaly into downtown London, and causes a great deal of unintentional damage and chaos. The ARC will have some trouble getting this Jurassic behemoth home. Episode 1.10 An Aegisuchus comes through an anomaly into a reservoir and causes chaos. The ARC has to send this massive beast back to where it came from, but they may be too late. Season 2 Episodes Episode 2.1 An anomaly opens on a farm in the countryside just outside of London. A pack of Troodons are released, and the land-owners call the ARC, seeing the mischievous creatures as a threat to their livestock. These cunning predators turn out to be quite a handful for the team. Episode 2.2 An anomaly to a Pliocene-era sea opens up near the London docks, and a Megalodon soon emerges from it and causes chaos in the waters around London. This ancient shark is by far the most savage predator the ARC team has ever dealt with, and this time they just might be in over their heads. Episode 2.3 An injured Woolly Mammoth comes through an anomaly. When the team discovers a spearhead lodged in the mammoth's flank, they discover that it was being hunted by a clan of Neanderthals. Soon the Neanderthals come through the anomaly to reclaim their quarry, and the ARC team must protect the mammoth. Episode 2.4 An anomaly leading to early Cretaceous China opens in a cemetery, and a Yutyrannus and a pack of Mei long come through. While there, the ARC meets a sinister man who wants control over the anomalies. But in an attempt to stop him the team becomes marooned in the Cretaceous. Episode 2.5 When a city bus disappears through an anomaly in downtown London, the ARC team must initiate a rescue mission through the anomaly to rescue the bus and its passengers. But it seems that a pack of Raptors has located the hapless humans first, and the ARC team must race against the clock to reach the bus before it is attacked by the bloodthirsty predators. Episode 2.6 An anomaly to Late Cretaceous Canada opens on Oxford Street, and a panicked herd of Chasmosaurus stampede through it, chased by a pack of voracious Albertosaurus. The ARC must arrive to round up the creatures, but on the scene they meet a man named Evan Cross who's past seems to be somehow tied with that of the Albertosaurus pack-leader. Episode 2.7 After a fishing boat disappears without a trace, the team finds that it had disappeared through an anomaly. The ARC team goes through to rescue them, but quickly find themselves in 80-million-year-old Kansas, when the state was flooded by the most deadly sea of all time, home to some of the most terrifying sea monsters the planet has ever known. Also, the team is worried after hearing about several murders that had occured over the past week? Did they leave one of the creatures from their previous mission behind in the present day? Season 3 Episodes Episode 3.1 A mother Triceratops and her calf come through an anomaly leading to the very end of the Cretaceous period. However, they were followed by a ferocious Tyrannosaurus rex that has come to reclaim its prize. And there is another, third surprise for the ARC team in store. Episode 3.2 Connor and Abby are finally getting married, but an incursion by a Protoceratops and a pack of Velociraptor from Cretaceous Mongolia force them to postpone their wedding. Meanwhile, the second Matt Anderson finally reveals his intentions. Episode 3.3 When animals in the Wellington Zoo start to go missing, the teams realizes that a pair of Carnotaurus have been picking them off when an anomaly opened just outside the zoo. Episode 3.4 A pack of Gorgonopsids come through an anomaly into a shopping center, and the team is quite surprised to discover their social structure and their parental care. So when 2 young male Gorgonopsids comes through to take over the Pride, the team does not hesitate to help the Pride fend off the intruders. Episode 3.5 An anomaly incursion unleashes a herd of Saurolophus, a Therizinosaurus, and a Tarbosaurus. But before the team can arrive on the anomaly site, they realize that the Tarbosaurus is already lurking around the outside of the ARC, and they will need to get past it before they can deal with the other creatures. How much damage can a herd of dinosaurs cause when the ARC is not there to stop them? Episode 3.6 A pack of Deltadromeus and a Kaprosuchus attack a skate park when an anomaly opens to Middle Cretaceous Africa, and the ARC uses the juvenile Gorgonopsids they couldn't get home as hunting dogs to track the predators down. Episode 3.7 A male Pulmonoscorpius comes through an anomaly from the Carboniferous in a construction zone and stings Abby. When the scorpion escapes into the open city, the team must hunt it down to access an anti-venom and save Abby's life. Episode 3.8 An anomaly to the Oligocene epoch opens in a supermarket, and a pack of Hyaenodon and an Entelodon come out and wreak havoc. Connor and Abby are off on their honeymoon, so the rest of the team are going to have to handle this crisis on their own. Little do they know, another much larger anomaly leading to the same era has opened in a park and unleashed a gigantic female Paraceratherium and her calf. Episode 3.9 A Dunkleosteus and a Helicoprion terrorize swimmers when a Devonian anomaly opens off a beach. But that's not all: another anomaly opens to a much earlier era in almost the same location and releases a monstrous Cameroceras and a colony of vicious Eurypterids. Novels Fresh Blood The anomalies are becoming ever more frequent, and this concerns the ARC. With more creature incursions than they can handle, the ARC may well be dealing with a second Convergence, only this time limited to the London area. Deadly Nights A pack of deadly nocturnal predators from the future is on the loose in the countryside near Paris France, and the ARC will have to travel outside of their native Britain to stop this crisis, encountering many other anomalies and creatures along the way. But little do they know, the anomaly they're after has a much more sinister nature than they're prepared for. Trailers Teaser Trailer This teaser was the first trailer released for the Primeval Resurrected series. The trailer opens showing only blackness, but then an enormous yellow eye opens, and the camera zooms into its pupil. A clawed hand slashes the screen, carving the word "Primeval" in blood red lettering. The word "Resurrected", written in flaming letters, then rises from underneath. A dinosaur growl is heard, and the screen fades to black. Series 1 Trailer The official trailer for the first series opens to show an anomaly, which the camera zooms through. While the Primeval theme music plays, footage is shown of various scenes from the confirmed episodes, such as the Yutyrannus confronting the robotic T.rex in the Natural History Museum, the Hatzegopteryx attacking the roller coaster, the shadow of the Utahraptor on the school wall, Danny Quinn pushing Connor out of the way of the future spider, Becker herding the Lystrosaurus, and the second Matt Anderson staring from the shadows of the ARC. The words Primeval Resurrected appear in red lettering as the screen turns black. A Carcharodontosaurus appears and roars before knocking the letters over with its tail, and the trailer ends. Reception The current episodes have received generally favorable reviews, praised for their original and exciting storylines, cool and creepy new creatures, and the return of all the characters they have come to know and love, as well as a few new faces in the mix. One reviewer states that "while not as entertaining as the original show, Primeval Resurrected offers a brand-new take on the Primeval franchise, and deserves to last at least a few seasons". Category:Primeval Resurrected Category:Series